


I'm Here.

by J_st_patricks_daY28



Series: Umbrella Academy Imagines [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, During The Umbrella Academy Season 2, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Insert, Telekinesis, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_st_patricks_daY28/pseuds/J_st_patricks_daY28
Summary: Five comforts Jade after she has another nightmare.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Jade (The Author)
Series: Umbrella Academy Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002753
Kudos: 3





	I'm Here.

Five was sitting at his desk, trying to connect everything when he heard Jade; his precious baby girl, his darlin’, his sweetheart whimpering and breathing quickly in her sleep. He got up and rushed to her side, gently petting her hair to try and wake her up. “Hey, hey. Darlin’, darlin’ it’s okay.”

Jade woke up with a sharp gasp and tears running down her face. “Five...?”

“Fuck, I never should’ve dragged you into this mess. It’s my mess. I created it. I shouldn’t have dragged Klaus, Vanya, Diego or any of you into this. I should be the one fixing it. Come here.” Five said, sitting on the bed and gently pulling Jade into his arms.

“I keep thinking back to all those nights I was held captive...”

“I know, I’m sorry I didn’t find you sooner.” He sighed, kissing her head as he held her. “Just hold onto me as long as you need to. I don’t mind."

“Five...?” She asked looking up at him.

“Yeah, darlin’?” He asked gently rocking her and stroking her black longish hair.

“Why did you leave...?” She asked in a small voice. “The second time I knew why but... why did you leave the first time...?”

“The first time, I left because of 2 reasons. one; my dad was pissing me off and two; when you killed yourself. Darlin’ I didn’t know what to do. I was really shocked to find when I came back that you were alive. It’d been so many years. So many years into the future. In those years. I realised how much I loved you. I missed you a lot. And you doing that really affected me. I guess at the time I didn’t really see how much it affected me. But it did. a lot.”

She was surprised to hear that she killed herself in a different timeline. She was glad Five changed it though. Five stared down at the girl he loves in his arms and gently kissed her forehead. Without another word, Jade leaned in, pressing her forehead into the crook of his neck. Five accepted it silently and rested his cheek against the side of her head, lifting one hand to cradle the back of her head. His fingers gently playing with her black hair.

“I have to go somewhere tomorrow. I really don't want to tie you down into something like that. But if you really, really would like to come with me, you can go.”

“where are you going?”

“I have to discuss payment with this one gentleman at a restaurant and...”

“Is it for an assassination?”

“Yes, it's for an assassination.”

“You seriously still do that shit?”

“Yes, I still do that shit.”

“Doesn't it get boring after a while?”

“Well after doing it for a while you get fucking used to it.”

Jade nodded softly and nuzzled his neck, her lips gently kissing his skin as he stroked her hair and rubbed her back. She felt herself starting to sort off doze off when Five spoke again.

“Hey, darlin’?”

“Hm?”

“Remember that pin I gave you?”

“yeah.”

“Do you still have it?”

“Yeah, why? do you want me to get rid of it or something?”

“No, no, it’s just. I need it for a day. Well not really need it. I want it, I think it looks good on my blazer. So, I wanted it back for a day. It's the only day I want it back. I want to wear it tomorrow if that’s okay.”

“Yeah of course. It is yours after all.”

“Alright. You can still keep this little patriotic umbrella pin. If you want, for your bookbag, it can go with all your other pins.”

Five kissed her temple since he couldn't reach her lips. Jade smiled and brought her head up from the crook of his neck as she shifted to sit properly in his lap. With her back now flushed to his chest, she noticed his open book filled with notes at the end of the bed, a black ballpoint pen resting in the middle, between the binding of the lined paper. With a small downwards nudge of her chin, the book is pulled to her by an invisible force.

“I love you darlin’. we'll figure this out.” He said into her hair before resting his chin on her shoulder. “I really just can’t piece together the start of it, you know. I... I just can’t piece together how it started. if I could just find out how this whole thing started then I could totally stop the apocalypse from happening. Totally. I just can’t connect the pieces.”

Jade scanned the words, scribbles and diagrams on the pages as she tapped the end of the pen against the paper. Trying to think of a conclusion on how everything started. But her mind couldn’t come up with anything.

“Do you have any ideas, darlin’?”

She gently shook her head and dropped the pen and melted back into his arms with a defeated, tired sigh.

“You alright?” He asked, snaking his arms around her waist.

“No...” She said softly.

“You’ll be alright, I’m here and I’m never leaving again. I promise.”

Jade smiled softly as she stared into those green emerald eyes that she adored so much.

“I heard recently. When you found out that I was gone after you woke up. that you were trying to kill yourself again. So, Vanya had to lock you up for a while so you wouldn’t do anything to yourself. That breaks my heart. And I’m never leaving you again.”

She smiled as she shifted again to sit sideways in Five’s lap. Her knees bent over his thighs with her legs hanging off the side of the bed.

“I love you Five,” Jade said with a small yawn.

“I love you too darlin’. Try to go back to sleep okay? It’s late.” Five cooed, looking over at the clock to see that it was almost 2 AM.

She nodded and got under the covers. He gently pushed her fringe from her face and kissed her forehead. “I’m going to go make a cup of coffee. I’ll be right back. So, don’t you worry.”


End file.
